User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Teacher
At the Power Plant Tsubaki called me and tell me small amount of fighting style of the 2 new recruits One like to attack aggresively and other one like to fight defensively, like a Ying-Yang God Arc: (2 new recruits, huh?) Ken: (Yeah) God Arc: (Oh, they are here) ???: I'm Federico Caruso, I'm transferred from Fenrir Italy Branch and I'm assigned to the 3rd Unit salute ???: I'm Annette Keonig, I'm transferred from Fenrir Germany Branch and I'm assigned to the 2nd Unit salute Ken: You guys don't need to be so formal Federico: But you have 6 years of experiance being a Gods Eater Ken: Yes, yes. But I don't have a rank at all Annette: Really? Ken: Yep, ask Tsubaki. Anyway....... what I suppose to do again? I forget... scratch his head Federico: Tsubaki said that you gonna teach us more advanced stuffs Ken: Oh, alright. Let's search the Aragami first Federico and Annette: Yes! Ken: Did you guys have a mission with Yuu? Annette: Yes, he's a splendid leader Ken: What did he taught you guys? Federico: Let me see.... use flashbang when a teammate is in trouble Annette: Retreat when things getting tough Federico: Devour when possible Ken: That's enough... Yuu taught them good stuff Ken: I'll support both of you with gun fire Federico and Annette: Understood! Annette: Over there pointing her finger to her right Ken: A Vajra. Good job, you find it. Now, listen, we're going to devour it simultaneously Federico: Would it notice use if we walk behind it? Ken: Vajra have a bad hearing. Come on, let's go We walk closer to the Vajra and it chew the building like nothing happening I stand beside Annette because she like to attack enemy aggressively We devoured the Vajra and making it scream Vajra: ROOOAAAARRRR!!! Ken: Now, Back off!! Federico, distract him!! Annette, attack it's hind legs!! Federico give a big slash to it's face Vajra: RROOOAAAARRRRR!!!! Federico tanking a lot of the Vajra's attack and Annette having trouble attacking it's hind legs I should fire a bullet that stagger it Taking aim at the Vajra's hip and fire off a small explosion bullet Boom Vajra: RRROOOOOAAAARRR!! Ken: Annette, attack it's hind legs now!! Federico, ready for devour!! Annette: RAAAAHHHHHH!!! She swing her gigantic hammer to it's hind leg and making it fall down Then, Federico devour it Ken: Now, Federico, pass us 2 Aragami bullets Federico: Uhh... right... change gun mode I saw how sloppy his God Arc changing to gun mode We received the Aragami Bullet and then I make a run for the Vajra I grab it's leg Ken: Federico, devour it!! Federico: Ahh! Vajra: RRRROOOAAAAARRRRR!! try to swipe Federico Ken: LIke hell I let you do it!! I pull it's leg and let out a powerful roar Vajra: RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!! Oh shit, it's gonna discharge! Ken: Federico, devour quick!! Federico: Y-yes! He's to slow... Bang Vajra: ROOAAARR!!! Annette: There! I'm going to do a Charge Crush Ken: Alright, thanks! Federico: I've devoured it! Ken: Good jump back Annette: RAAAAHHHHHHH!! She swing her hammer right at the Vajra Vajra: RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!! Ah, it's getting angry Ken: Switch plan, Annette you're do the shooting job change to blade mode Annette: Got it! The Vajra backflip behind Annette Vajra: RROOOOAAAARRR!! Shit! It's gonna fire a electric ball Ken: Tch! I run toward her and push her to the side Federico: Ah! Ken! The electric ball hit me. This is the first time I've been hit by it Ken: I'm... okey Vajra: RRROOOOAAAARRRRR!! I run toward thinking to get a slash on it's face but I fall over Ken: My... leg... won't... move Annette shoot a bullet at the Vajra's face Vajra: shake it's head RRROOOAAAARRR!! I stand up and change my Short Blade to Buster Blade Ken: You're being... a troubling me... this should be a easy mission I charge toward it and stab my blade inside it's mouth I fall over and the Vajra takes a few steps back and then fall to the ground Federico and Annette: Ken! Ken: I'm okey... stand up I walk toward the Vajra and pull my God Arc God Arc: (Good job) Ken: (Shut up) God Arc: (Hehe) Ken: Okey, you guys, extract the core Annette: No, Ken, you extract the core Federico: Yeah, you teach us about tactics Ken: ..... alright I change my blade to Short Sword and extract the core Federico: By the way, where did you get that blade? Ken: I made it myself Annette: Really? Ken: It only take a few days to make it. Hey, after I report the mission, I'll treat you guys a drink Annette: Yeah~! Federico: Thanks Back at the Den Sakuya: Hey, welcome back Rui: Ken! hug Ken You're injured Ken: Don't worry about it Rui: Becareful next time pout her mouth Ken: Alright, alright... I'll go ahead and report the mission enter the elevator Annette: Sakuya, who's this child? Sakuya: Her name is Rui, Ken is her guardian Federico: Huh. knee down I'm Federico Caruso, nice to meet you Annette: knee down I'm Annette Keonig, nice to meet you At the Director's Office Ken: Nothing happen during the mission Dr. Sakaki: Really? Good job twirl a feather Wait, that feather... Ken: .... pull out the red feathers from his pocket Dr. Sakaki: Oh, where did you get that? Ken: At the Temple during the Aragami attack Dr. Sakaki: Can I have them? Ken: Why? Dr. Sakaki: Yuu reported that Lindow is alive Ken: What?! Dr. Sakaki: And he told me that he have been mutated to an Aragami Ken: ... so, this is from Lindow? Dr. Sakaki: Maybe? That why I'm going to research it Ken: .... how about I help you research it Dr. Sakaki: What? Are you sure about that? Ken: Yes give the feathers. But I have a deal to attend Dr. Sakaki: .... Back at the Lobby Ken: Hey, I'm back. Now let's go get the drink Rui: I want one too! Ken: No, Rui, go to sleep She pout her mouth... again Ken: Alright... Rui: Yay! Everybody here laughs We have a drink and Rui fell asleep... Category:Blog posts